


Solangelo ASDFDJJDJDNNDDNDNSUDBRFBRBFJSHDB

by Who_let_the_hellhounds_out



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff! Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_let_the_hellhounds_out/pseuds/Who_let_the_hellhounds_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willxnico yes forever solangelo. Lots of fluff, just how you like it. My first ever fic, so be nice? Please tell me what you think xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo ASDFDJJDJDNNDDNDNSUDBRFBRBFJSHDB

 The days after the fall of Gaia had been chaotic, to say the least. Most were mourning over the loved ones they'd lost in battle, and the majority of the Greeks and Romans were still slightly awkward around each other. They were behaving oddly formally, due to the fact that it was only recently they'd been fighting to the death. it tended to put a bit of a damper on things. Nico sighed and rubbed the heavy circles under his eyes from sleep loss and the stress of the past few days, before returning to his task.

 

"Oh no you don't"

 

Nico di Angelo paused in the act of buckling the straps on his armour and shot Will Solace a look that would've felled a lesser man. Being fairly immune to this after spending three days in the infirmary with Nico, Will simply pouted at Nico and looked pointedly at Nico's sword, which was strapped to his side in preparation for capture-the-flag. It may have been Nico's imagination, but for a moment he thought he saw Will's eyes flick from Nico's hip to somewhere a little more off- limits.

"You just got out of the infirmary, Nico. No war games - doctor's orders", grinned the older boy with his usual cheer.

"Will, I'm fine." Nico protested, rolling his eyes in exasperation and trying to kid himself that his heart rate hadn't increased and that his breathing hadn't changed either . In truth, he was only participating since Jason had asked him to. Nico hadn't participated in a game of capture the flag since he had first arrived at camp, and he wasn't particularly eager to repeat the experience. Yet here he was. Nico found it irritating that Will thought he could tell Nico what to do, even if he did look like a golden haired god with the sun turning his blonde hair into a halo that complimented his perfect blue eyes in a way that made Nico's heart skip a beat. Nico flushed and violently pushed these thoughts aside before resuming pulling at the leather straps, if rather aggressively.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed sharply, putting his tanned hands over Nico's pale ones to effectively arrest their movement. Nico felt the warmth and strength in Will's hands and jerked his own away, blushing.

"You'll pull your stitches if you carry on like that, death boy. Don't be an idiot."

" oh, so I'm an idiot now as well, am I?" Nico hissed back at him." And don't call me that." Nico hadn't been particularly enthusiastic about the war game up until this point, but the words coming from Will's perfect lips seemed like a challenge, and it was one he was willing to take up.

"What?" Will said, confused. Then, "What are you talking about? I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't" replied Nico acidly, cutting off the other boy in mid sentence.

 

Will simply stared balefully at Nico with a concerned look in his sky blue eyes. Nico was sick of it. That look, like there was something wrong with him, something that needed fixing. Well maybe there was, but it had nothing at all to do with Will Solace. Nico snapped, the stress finally coming out as anger, directed at the wrong person.

"I'm not your charity case, Solace. I don't need your pity." Nico spat out the last word as if it tasted bad. " I have no friends for a reason, you know. I'm a son of Hades and I don't need people to- to-"

Nico struggled to get the words out, and even as he spoke, he saw will's eyes harden from sky to sapphire. It was obvious to anyone looking that there was anger in his eyes, in the set of his jaw. Will threw his hands up and rounded on Nico.

"You know what? Fine. Have it your way. Keep pushing people away and carry on wallowing in your own misery and insisting that nobody wants you around. Is it so bad to have someone care about you? I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, but if it means anything at all, I want you around. I thought we were friends, that we could even be-" Will's voice broke a little at the end of his sentence and he stared furiously at the ground before continuing sourly.

"Whatever. Just do what you want. I'll see you in the game."

Will stalked off, uncharacteristically pissed off, and snatched up a spare set of armour from the pile of the opposite team.

 

///////

 

Nico's anger had burnt itself out by now, replaced with the usual tiredness, and he stared after Will. He'd never seen will angry before, not even when Nico had tried to shadow-travel to the dining pavilion against Will's orders to attempt no underworld magic and almost died in the attempt. Nico replayed Will's words over in his head, trying to discern a meaning to them. What had he been about to say before he broke off his sentence? That they could even be -what exactly? More than friends? Nico blinked, sure he must've misunderstood, when he heard his name being called. He shook off his thoughts and turned to see Jason jogging towards him, helmet under his arm.

"You ready?" asked the Son of Zeus, giving Nico a thumbs up. Nico closed his eyes and marshalled his thoughts into order. Never mind Will Solace, there was a game to be played. Nico took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Let's do this." he said resolutely, and followed the rest of his team into the woods.

 

 

It had been decided that Nico, since he was small and found it easy to keep to the shadows, would be one of the attackers looking to get around the defenders and grab the flag, while another group distracted the defenders at the river. It was a good plan, but the only thing Nico could think about was Will. Suddenly, the start signal went up, and Nico's team roared with enthusiasm, before sprinting off in various directions. Nico scrambled over a fallen tree and set off in the direction he'd been assigned. Before long, he met a roman demigod and knocked him out from behind with the pommel of his sword.

"Sorry" said Nico halfheartedly. There was silence, and then the crack of a twig being broken underfoot behind Nico. He whirled, sword in hand, and found himself unexpectedly face to face with Will Solace, their blades crossed.

Will looked just as surprised as Nico felt, though it only lasted for a second. Will pressed forward with his blade and Nico took a step back to stabilise himself, before returning the pressure. The blonde boy had the height advantage and by all means should've overpowered Nico by now, despite his effort.

" Why are you holding back?!" Said Nico through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare go easy on me, Solace."

Will laughed incredulously. " You think I'm holding back? Out of pity? I don't think so." However, his push increased and Nico's arms began to shake with the effort of holding him off. Nico's resentment flared and he yelled in defiance.

Skeletal hands erupted from the ground and Will's eyes widened in alarm.

"Nico, stop! You can't handle this level of-"

If there was more, Nico didn't hear it. His world turned dark and he collapsed at Will's feet.

 

/////

 

 

Nico's dream landscape threatened to swallow him up. Voices whispered and taunted from the shadows, and cold breath caressed the back of his neck. Nico whirled and slashed at the darkness, to find there was no weapon in his hand. He was vulnerable, defenceless, like all those years ago, when a hero named Percy Jackson tumbled into his life and his heart. Nico cried out, a child again, as the manticore readied its attack. His hero came, but this time he had blonde hair and eyes of the bluest blue. The saviour warmed Nico like sunlight, and kept the darkness at bay. Nico drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing snatches of conversations and feeling a strong, familiar hand stroking the side of his face. He heard enough to gather a vague sense that he was back in the infirmary. Once, Nico was greeted by a voice singing quietly next to his bedside.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey"

Nico kept his eyes closed, lest the beautiful voice cease. The music soothed him, and he slipped away again, into the clutches of sleep.

When Nico finally surfaced, he opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. Nico squinted at the bright light as his eyes adjusted. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was once again in the infirmary, and as he turned his head to look around, he saw Will, slumped in the chair next to his bed, dark semicircles under his eyes and gentle snores issuing from him.

Nico swung his feet over the edge of the bed. That was when he noticed his clothes. Nico was wearing nothing but his boxers and an oversized t-shirt that he guessed must be Wills. He flushed, very aware of the other boy's close proximity. Nico eased his feet onto the floor and attempted to stand before taking a tentative step. It was a mistake. Nico's legs simply didn't hold him up, and he stumbled, only to be caught by Will, who had woken up. He folded Nico gently against his chest.

"Hey, man, how are you-Whoa there- whoa!" He said again as Nico promptly crumpled in his arms. Will scooped up Nico as if he weighed little more than a pillow and settled him back onto the bed. Nico blinked and tried to order his scrambled senses, not helped by the fact that Will was tracing pathways along Nico's palm and wrist, his touch speeding Nico's heart rate.

Will looked at him seriously and said

"do you remember what happened? You were out for five days, Nico-I thought you were gonna- it- it was my fault- I'm so sorry."

Will's voice broke and he pulled his hand away, clutching at the arm of the chair so that the tanned skin stretched over his knuckles became white and bloodless. He took a shaky breath.

" I just- do you still.. Want me around - sometimes?" he asked tentatively.

Nico just looked at him, eyes narrowed and incredulous, and said "No, Will."

 

 

///////////

 

Something broke in those blue eyes, and they shattered like glass. Will stood up slowly and started to leave, looking as if every step away caused him pain. Nico scrambled over to the side of the bed, his heart beating so loudly that he thought Will must be able to hear it. He caught at Will's wrist and said in a small voice,

"Will, I don't want you around sometimes- I -"

Nico took a deep breath and continued,

" I want you around...always- i- if you still want me"

Nico felt Will's pulse soar beneath his fingertips, and as he turned, Nico could've sworn that he was glowing, sunlight issuing from him and brightening the whole room.

The tall boy made of light sat on the bed and pulled the small, dark one into his arms. Nico reached up and twined his fingers into the beautiful curls, as he had been wanting to ever since he'd met Will Solace. Will leaned in with his eyes closed, their lips collided like a wave breaking on a beach, and all Nico could think was: Oh. So this is what it's like. And then: Oh. Nico melted into Will's arms, becoming liquid under his touch.

When Will pulled away, breathing heavily, Nico made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, wanting more, needing more of him. Will opened his eyes and laughed breathily, tracing his thumb over Nico's cheekbone. " I've been wanting to do that for a long time, di Angelo." said Will hoarsely. Nico extracted his fingers from Will's hair and curled his hands into loose fists against Will's chest. Nico felt something settle in his chest, a heavy, comforting sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time. He held the feeling at arms length, examining it. It was happiness.

"Will?"

"Mm?" he replied.

" Sing to me?" Whispered Nico drowsily as he was drawn back into the tendrils of sleep. Nico felt Will moving away and clutched weakly at the front of his shirt in protest. Will sighed and lay down behind Nico, his ankles hanging over the end of the hospital bed, and put his arms around Nico once more. With a comforting warmth at his back and a soft voice purring into his ear,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy... When skies are grey... You'll never know, dear" the voice changed to a whisper as he softly sang, "how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine... away."

Nico fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had since Tartarus.

///////


End file.
